


Eccentric

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

The tree would have made Charlie Brown’s tree look festive. However, as far as Ellie was concerned, what was important was that Alan had remembered to find some kind of tree in the first place. It was a tree that only could have been found out here in the middle of the desert, but he had tried to make it look more festive by wrapping it aluminum foil and putting ornaments wherever ornaments would stay attached. There were times that Alan could be quite forgetful about other things when he was in the middle of an excavation, but after everything that they had gone through at Jurassic Park – the nightmares that were still so fresh with them – they had both decided that there were things that were just too important to be brushed off until they had the “time” to focus on them.

Their tree may have been a bit eccentric – like so many things about them separate and together were – but it was a symbol to them both about paying attention to the important things. Curling up on the sofa at midnight and watching the lights reflecting on the tree while they drank rum-laced eggnog was Ellie’s favorite part.


End file.
